TriLogy
by Dracoon
Summary: A humanoid Dark Lugia sets out with some friends to recollect his past...Chapter 6 up!
1. Chapter 1

The Transformation

Hi, Dracoon here. My new FF about 1 of Team Rocket's experiments…

Chapter 1 Where am I?

I rubbed my head and scanned my surroundings. "Where am I?" I thought to myself, unable to recall anything. Expect for some burry images…

I stared blankly at the cell that held me. "Hello? Anybody?" I shouted into the cell. 2 red eyes glared back. "Who are you?" growled a deep voice. A Dark Salamence emerged from the shadows. It had spikes running down its back to its tail. "Erm…Hi. I'm Dracoon, a human…" "Human?" The Salamence cocked its eyebrow. Not good. "Look at yourself. Project TriLogy had just ended, my friend," He led me to a puddle and I stared down at it. It was an image of a Dark Lugia staring back at me. "What?!" This…is…IMPOSSIBLE!" I screamed as I ran about the cell. The Salamence gave a crooked smile.

When I finally calmed down, it was lunchtime. Some grunts threw pieces of meat and refilled our bottles. As my cellmate Drapiar and I shared lunch, Drapiar explained that Project TriLogy was an experiment to change humans into brainwashed Pokemon, starting from Dark Lugia (me) onwards.

I was enraged. I have the right as a human not to agree, right? But what really happened to me? I just had to find out.

That night, Drapiar led me through a hole he had made through the wall. "Ready to help a friend in need," he said, as we scrambled through the little hole. Outside the cell, guards were patrolling with firearms. There were also alarms everywhere. "Now, exactly HOW are going to break through this kind of tight security?" I asked sarcastically. "By battling, of course. We are Pokemon, after all," replied Drapiar.

Suddenly, I could hear Mightyenas barking and humans shouting. "They've spotted us!" Drapiar4 tried breaking out of the encirclement by using a red blast. I tried to think what attacks I could have, before unleashing a powerful dark-colored beam at 1 of the guard-dogs. "Oops!"

We quickly took to our heels while the others were tending to the dog and guard.

After running and flying for a long distance, we reached a dense forest. "Phew! That was close," panted Drapiar. Now here was the problem? How can 2 ex-experiments survive in this forest? I had no idea…


	2. Chapter 2

Special thanks to Juptile and pikachuhunter1 for reviewing my FF

Special thanks to Juptile and pikachuhunter1 for reviewing my FF. 2nd chapter up!

Chapter 2 Living in The Forest Is A Bore But…

Living in this forest is a TOTAL bore! What we do everyday is: get food and water, scare other passerby Pokemon and sleep. Sometimes we uproot trees. That's all.

When you ask any Pokemon about directions and stuff, they flee because of our appearances. Then, when you pick some Cheri berries, you end up uprooting the whole tree. This place is boring. Haiz…living here is peaceful, but one day……

A large Arbok had recently moved into this forest. And what he does everyday is to terrorize other Pokemon to get their food. Worse, he sometimes even robs the younger Sentrets and Bidoof of their hard-found food. Because most of the Pokemon here hadn't evolved to their last stage yet, they were too weak to even hurt that Arbok bully. Until, one day, when the Arbok had robbed yet another peasant…

That particular Weepinbell had come to us, screaming for help. All the others also wanted us to get rid of that fearsome bully. Being righteous, Drapiar and I rose to the challenge.

It was midnight by the time we reached the bully's lair, a dark cave.

I shuddered but we could not chicken out, so we went in. As we foraged deeper and deeper inside, we saw all the food and also some valuables they had ripped off from others.

Finally, we saw the Arbok, curled up comfortably on a straw mat. Drapiar went up and grabbed the snake by the collar. "Ya like ta steal, huh? Well, let's have a battle. If you win, you can steal ya ass off. But if we win, you will have to disappear from this forest forever. Deal?" Drapiar proposed a deal to that Arbok. "Okay, you have a deal."

The next day, in front of lots of cheering spectators, we started the match. "Now, we have…Arbok!" screamed the Sentret emcee. "And…Dark Lugia!" The crowd squealed as I went on stage.

The match started shortly. The Arbok lashed out at me with a Poison Fang. Dodging it, I aimed a Darkblast in its face. Hit full-force, it staggered but soon recovered. I muttered "Shucks" and fired more blasts. Finally, unable to withstand, Arbok fainted. The crowd cheered loudly and I lifted the Arbok in triumph.

Meanwhile, inside the Team Rocket fortress…

"Agent Hawk, give me the analysis report about Project TriLogy," A stout and strong grunt stepped up and whispered something into Giovanni's ear. "What?! The experiment subject escaped? Taking the demon Salamence with him?" Giovanni jumped out of his chair and grabbed the grunt by the collar. "Release the Ultimate Weapon on them. We have to find them before the Dark Lugia regains his memory, or else…" Giovanni cackled as the grunt scurried off. "Once we get those 2, I will be unstoppable!"


	3. Chapter 3

Yeah

Yeah! 3rd chapter is up! I like reviews, so feel free to review this! Keep the reviews pouring in!

Chapter 3 An Unwelcome Guest

After defeating the scoundrel Arbok, Drapiar and I immediately rose in fame inside the Viridian forest. Everyone came to us for help. But sometimes, we can't even protect ourselves……

As usual, Drapiar and I went to look for Berries to save up. While we scoured, a shadowy figure in the trees caught Drapiar's eye. He alerted me, but I just shrugged it off. Suddenly, the figure hopped down the tree and stared at us.

It looked a lot like a Sceptile, but it had large Salamence wings. Freaky. Besides, it was black, with blood-red eyes. I shuddered upon seeing it. Then, it attacked.

It lashed out with a series of dark Bullet Seeds. We immediately dodged the blow, but I accidentally flung a Tamato berry on its face. Oops! Enraged, it came back at me with a dark-colored Leaf Blade. I immediately shot Darkblasts at it to protect myself. Injured, it still attacked with more Bullet Seeds. "Yeowch! Hot hot hot!" I shrieked like a girl as the move hit, before closing in for another Darkblast.

"Argh! No more PP! Shucks!" I mumbled as I descended. Suddenly, another attack hit me in the head. I flew up and shot him with a dark-colored beam. The hideous creature (no offence to Juptile) dropped down from the sky and scurried away, leaving a red object lying on the ground.

"What's this?" I asked, picking up the object and examining it closely.

"I think it's a Pokedex. Those thing trainers use to check Pokemon stats and info," explained Drapiar and he aimed it at me. "Ahh! Don't open fire!" I screamed and covered my ears. "This isn't goin' ta hurt, ya idiot. See, you're level 55 and knows Darkblast, Darkbeam, Aerial Ace and Fly," snapped Drapiar as he opened it. "Okay," I was embarrassed. "Have you seen enough?"

"Yup," Drapiar closed the 'Pokedex' and we moved on. Little did we know that a dark shadow was following us……

Back at our house-a cave, we shared our food and munched happily, forgetting that accident. But we were not aware that two red eyes were staring at us in the darkness……

"Sir, the Ultimate Weapon has located the two subjects and is following them," The same grunt came up to Giovanni and gave him a report.

"Hahaha! Good work, Agent HAWK. You will be rewarded." Giovanni's eyes turned to a series of screens and an image of a Dark Lugia and a Salamence eating was seen. " The first attack was only a warning. Once the Ultimate Weapon unleashes its full power, I will be unstoppable! And those 2 meddlesome fools will be under my thumb!"


	4. Chapter 4

Killr noob, I will try to make my chapters longer and Juptile, the Pokedex contains all information of Dracoon, so it could verify his attacks

Killr noob, I will try to make my chapters longer and Juptile, the Pokedex contains all information of Dracoon, so it could verify his attacks. And yes, I am accepting OCs.

Chapter 4 A Nasty Surprise

Recently, I had nightmares. Strange nightmares of a Salamence and Sceptile inside cages, a trainer getting zapped by some ray, etc. It was scary and I think that was fragments of my past……

Drapiar and I had just returned from a berry-picking expedition when we saw our cave totally thrashed by Leaf Blades and Bullet Seeds. As I picked up an Escape Orb from the floor, Drapiar screamed.

"Dracoon, you're using your arms!"

I replied, "Pish-posh!" before realizing that I did have arms, and I was wearing a striped shirt, a vest, jeans and sneakers. Weird.

"Talk about a nasty surprise. It's weird for a Lugia to have arms and wear clothes," said Drapiar with a shrug.

"No wonder everyone kept staring at me! This so-called project made me a freak of nature!" I wailed, waving my arms.

"Don't worry. There must be a cure, right?" comforted Drapiar.

He placed a clawed paw on my shoulder. "Don't forget that I'm still here."

Suddenly, a loud roar could be heard. A Nidorino had attacked a Pokemon in rage. This time, it was a Shiny Marshtomp. The strong purple creature tossed the Marshtomp about like a toy and then smashed him onto the floor. "Ouch," I winced, shooting a few Darkblasts to lure the Nidorino away. Wrong move. I was then pounced on and kicked in the face by the Nidorino. After struggling helplessly to get the nasty thing off, I managed to blast it somewhere with Darkbeam.

"Phew! That was a close call," I said, wiping the sweat off my face. Then, I noticed the Marshtomp groping about, gripping the trees at the side to move about. "_Something strange to do for a Marshtomp_," I thought to myself, until I looked at the Marshtomp. His eyes were a milky white. "_He was blind! Blind! And yet I didn't notice!" _I screamed in my head.

Back home, I struggled to use my new hands instead of my wings to get stuff about. Drapiar helped, but he was more of hindrance than help. Soon, we cleared up our cave again. "Luckily that Sceptile thing escaped, or else I'll give him a knuckle sandwich!" snapped Drapiar, panting.

"Let's don't harp on this," I said as I made some space to sleep in. "Look on the bright side, at least we finished cleaning up, right?"

"Ya do have a point there…" replied Drapiar, scratching his head.

"Agent HAWK, how was the attack on the Shiny Marshtomp?" asked Giovanni.

"It went horribly, sir. The Dark Lugia blasted our Nidorino before he could get the Marshtomp," said the stout grunt.

"Great. We can have all the 3 Pokemon we want all in a fell swoop. Contact the Ultimate Weapon. We are going out," Giovanni broke out in an evil cackle as the screens showed the two experiment subjects sleeping. "Once we get the Shiny Marshtomp, its mother will surely come here for it. Then we can catch her too and let her have some fun with the new project……"


	5. Chapter 5

I'm BACK

I'm BACK!

Chapter 5 The Marshtomp, The Lugia and The Salamence

Remember that young blind Marshtomp that was attacked the other time? Well, he suddenly came to us begging for help.

You see, they have just moved into the lake around here after a flood at their old home. But they were unfortunately targets of Team Rocket. (Duh, Shinys are rare!) So, they had been on the run, like us. They couldn't go on like this, and soon mother Swampert was captured. So now, Chad the Marshtomp wants us to help him bust his mommy out, since we skipped a high-security cell before we came here.

Drapiar and I took up the offer immediately, as we knew how it was like to huddle in a small cell as test subjects.

"Now, where do you think where these damn Team Rocket guys are huh?" asked Drapiar

"There should be in their fortress, I guess," I said, scratching my head with my hand. "But we're not that sure. They may be on a field trip with mommy Swampert."

After a heated debate with Chad, we decided to strike midnight.

We slipped in quietly, thinking no one had seen us. Next thing we know it, we were caught in a huge steel-frame net and knocked out.

"Nggh…Where am I?" I staggered up and found myself in a large steel cage. I rattled the bars madly, trying to find a way out of this mess. Then, I spotted Drapiar and Chad in similar cages. They were still out cold.

"Great, I'm stuck in a huge cage. All alone and with no chance of getting out." I thought sarcastically. Then, 2 golden eyes stared back at me. I wasn't alone!

"A successful TriLogy subject. This Swampert morph was supposed to accommodate the Shiny Swampert, but since you're here too, let's have a reunion," said a voice from nowhere. "Don't think of escape. It would never happen." It was accompanied by a dark cackle and the voice trailed off.

"Great. Just great," I thought to myself, staring at the Shadow Swampert. "A successful subject. I'm dead."

The Shadow Swampert lunged at me, firing a series of dark-colored beams. Dodging the move, I quickly retaliated with Darkblast. As we brawled in the tiny cage, I could swear someone was watching us. Trust me.

The fight ensued and the dark beams and Darkblasts flew in all directions. The force was so strong that it broke the steel cage into pieces of scrap.

"Yay! I'm free!" I exclaimed, stretching my wings. The Shadow Swampert tackled me and we were again involved in a flurry of blasts. Suddenly, it started to 'rain'.

"Nice time to rain," I thought sarcastically as I dodged another beam. Knowing it was the fire alarm, I quickly directed the blasts to the 2 cages, destroying them. Then, I scooped up Drapiar and Chad and bolted for the door. It was closed.

"Shucks!" I muttered. But before I could react, the Shadow Swampert was at it again. More blasts. I absent-mindedly removed a mirror and deflected the blasts. Super effective!

As I left the Swampert there, I tried to find ways to escape, but to no avail. Finally, I slumped down on the steel door, dejected and utterly exhausted. I could feel myself being scooped up by someone…

"The subject is weak. Should we continue?" asked the stout grunt.

"No! Not yet. He has back-up. If the Salamence and Shiny Marshtomp awake, we will not succeed. That's why we used the stunners!" warned Giovanni.

Suddenly, loud sirens were heard blaring through the whole building.

"Intruder! It seems a Marowak with a machine has broken in, taking away the Dark Lugia, demon Salamence and Marshtomp!" shouts a grunt.

"Give chase then!" orders Giovanni. But they were out of sight.


	6. Chapter 6

When reality knocks on your door, I go get it and slam the door in its face. Another chapter, secretly done…

Chapter 6 The Weird Saviour

When I woke up, I found myself inside a dimly-lit cave. A Marowak hovered over me.

"Who are you?" I asked, pointing at him weakly.

"I am Aslan. I suppose you are Dracoon, from Project TriLogy."

I rubbed my eyes in disbelief. It was a Marowak all right, but how did he get all that information about me? Was he a spy? There were just too many questions in my head that were yet to be answered. The creature shrugged.

"I am not a spy. Or else, I would not save you," he said, almost reading my mind. First off, why can this Marowak read my mind? Secondly, shouldn't I read his mind? I'm a Dark Lugia! (Well, part of it.)

This was when I noticed my friends missing. And I felt weird staying with this weird Marowak. If he blackmailed me, I was doomed. So, I decided to return to that fortress to bust my friends out, but when I moved, a sharp pain shot through my leg. "Oww…" I stared down at the bandages on my leg that made it look like those rice dumplings sold at the night market.

"Aw, COME ON! Why must God play mean tricks on me? First, I suddenly turn into a freak of nature and my leg turns into a dumpling. Then, I can't go in and save my friends and have to be some sort of cripple. Why is Heaven so freakin' unfair?!" I grumbled loudly. When I had finally finished cursing God, I looked at Aslan. I really felt as though he could help me. There was no one left.

Stroking his Persian, Giovanni monitored the various computers that lay before him. Images of the same humanoid Dark Lugia interacting with a Marowak splashed all over the screens. Only 1 monitor showed the Dark Sceptile with wings foraging inside the dense forest.

* * *

"My, what do we have here? The Marowak from Project Dagger. His Rhydon friend should not be far," he thought to himself. He summoned 2 Admins.

"Release the Shadow Swampert," he ordered. "Monitor the progress of the human-like Dark Lugia. We will not let him escape. This time, with that Marowak, it will be harder."

"And how is the Project Razor going?" asked Giovanni curtly.

"Sir, we have obtained enough Groundon, Kyogre and Rayquaza DNA. We can start the mutating process on the 3 subjects," reported one admin.

"Good, good," Giovanni turned his chair to face the Admins.

"Once the process is over, release the Groundon-morph first. Its ability to sense the Earth's line of force can help us in locating those pesky escapees. The other 2…Monitor their progress first. About that baby Lugia we had captured…" He twitched his eyebrow, waiting for a satisfactory answer.

"It is in good condition, sire," started the second admin.

"Perfect. Just perfect." His Persian slipped off his lap and circled the Admins. "Take my Persian. He will leak out some news to lure that Dark Lugia here."

* * *

I felt so helpless. Sitting up straight, or even moving my body causing me extreme pain. If there was a special healing pill, I would eat it and instantly recover. But that was only a fragment of my own imagination.

Aslan was always happy to help me, but something set him apart from other normal Marowak. It was as if there was a 200GB storage column in his head and he could rattle off personal information about me. I was a hacker before I transformed, according to him. And when I told him about that strange Sceptile that kept looking for trouble, he told me, to my shock, that that trouble-maker was my Pokemon. I tried hard to closed my gaping jaw as I comprehended what he said, and swore never to believe it. Never.


End file.
